From the Maze
by Dark Eclipses
Summary: We know five things about her: 1. She lived in the Maze. 2. She comes into the Glade. 3. She came in from the Maze. 4. She doesn't talk. 5. She falls in love. But that love is short lived; it is gone before she knew. How does she cope without him? She doesn't. She just falls... to the dark side.
1. Chapter 1

I have to run. They'll catch up. Those damn people had to put me in their maze. It's been a year now. I haven't found an escape. I just run from the Stingers. Or I can just turn around and kill it! I have been in this maze for a long time. My daily schedule: wake up, eat, run, kill Stingers, take the serum that Stingers have in their tails, rest, eat, run, kill more, take more, sleep. Fun. I know that there are these boys that camp safely in the middle. They send people out everyday. I avoid them.

I huff as I ran and turn around. I raised my sharp knife and pushed it straight into Stinger's body. It moaned and slashed its tail to me. Out of instinct, I slash the tail off. It doesn't die. I rolled my eyes and jumped onto its body. I clung onto my backpack for dear life. I have everything I need in there. My food, pencil and notepad, the 37 serums I collected, and some clothes and medical supplies. I raised my arms and stabbed right into the heart of the Stinger. It screamed its screechy scream and lie still. Dead. I picked up the tail and took out the two serums in there. I was going to cheer silently for my yet another victory and congratulate myself voicelessly. Until I heard it. The pounding foot steps. Its the boys.

I grab my pack and sprint, but I didn't get far until a heavy guy pounds onto me, pushing me to the floor. Goodness. Is this person obese? I turn to see a tall, Asian boy stare at me in shock.

"What the hell is she doing in the Maze," he mutters. He glares at me," Who the shuck are you? Get up slinthead,"he grabs me by my arm and pulls me up. "Alby has to see this," he mutters again. Wait, what? Shuck? Slinthead? Alby? What? I wrinkle my forehead as I think and I didn't feel him tie my hands on my back until he dragged my by my arm and pulled me away from the place I've been running at for all this time.

The boy pulled me into the clearing. A young boy, about 12 or 13 runs up to the guy who was pulling my arm off.

"Minho! You're back. We were so wo-" And then he saw me," Woah. Who are you?" I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I am silent. I don't talk. I simply shook off "Minho"'s hand and took my pack off. I reached in and pulled out my notepad and pencil.

_Hi. I'm Destiny._


	2. Chapter 2

Minho sighed loudly. "Chuck, go find Alby. He has to know." It's that "Alby" name again. I write on my notepad:

_Who's Alby? And where are we?_

_"_Not now Greenie. Your questions will be answered later."

_Greenie?_

He just sighed again," I said stop with the questions. What's in your bag?" I sigh quietly.

_Not now Minho. Your questions will be answered later. _

He smirked. By this time, all the boys are staring at us. They see me looking at them and they turn around to "work" as they whispered behind their hands. If they were trying to not be noticed, they're horrible at it.

A big boy sauntered over to us loudly. He wasn't fat. He was muscular. The first thing I noticed when my eyes reached his was that his eyebrows were the most funny thing I have ever seen. It was squiggly and slanted. He was handsome.

Minho followed my stare and looked at the handsome guy," That's Gally. He is," he increased his voice," GALLY IS LOUD, OBNOXIOUS, ARROGANT, ANNOYING, MEAN, RUDE, DISGUSTING, STUPID, BORING, IGNORANT, IDIOTIC, DIM- WITTED, DISGUSTING, UGLY, AND DID I MENTION LOUD GUY?" Ugly? Gally's not ugly.

Gally stomped to Minho and pointed at Minho's face," Look buddy, I don't like you either because you are a," He increased his voice," CRAZY, IGNORANT, STUPID, LOW- LIGHTED, NOT FUNNY, TOTALLY RUDE, AND DID I SAY SLOW?"

"Slow? I'm not shucking slow. "Slow" isn't a shucking word in my dictionary, you slinthead." Those words again. Shuck? Slinthead? That isn't in my dictionary.

Minho wasn't done yet," Slow is probably in your dictionary. I'm a runner. I'm not slow. You, a builder, is fast? No shucking way. Your brain is a piece of klunk if you ask me."

A dark skinned boy walked over. He saw me and his face was scrunched in some really weird expression. "Who are you?" I pointed at the

_Hi. I'm Destiny_

part on my notepad. "Can you talk?"

_I don't want to_

"Oh. Well why are you here? Where did you come from? How did you-"

"Well Alby. Glad to see you socializing with the new girl here," Minho cut in. Ahhhh... So this is the famous Alby.

Alby then guided me around the "Glade" as they call it and reintroduced me to the Stinge- Grievers. They call em Grievers. He introduced me to the boys and gave me what they call "the Tour" He called a guy over. His name is Newt.

"Show her where to sleep." he told him. All this time, for some reason, I felt a piercing gaze on me.


	3. Chapter 3

That night,I lay in a hammock and was unable to sleep. It was hard to sleep.I was use to the chilling wind and moaning Grievers and the hard,cold ground. But none of thins happens here in the Glade. I felt warm and comfortable. It was also quieter than inside the Maze.

I fell asleep.

The next morning, at about 5, that tall blonde dude came to me(I think his name is Newt) and woke me up," come on Greenie. You have to carve your name on the wall."

The wall? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Carve my name? What for? But I grabbed my bag and ran after him. We arrived at one of the walls of the maze. Newt handed me a knife. I gave him a questioning look, hoping to get him to understand that I had no bloody idea of what to do. Wait... Bloody? Oh god, I'm becoming one of those boys. Newt, being the mind reader, sighed.

" Use the knife," he said slowly," and carve your name on the wall." Oh. So they didn't want me to cut myself opening and use the blood to fingerprint some random stuff? Okay then. I'm fine without that.

I was about to carve out the "d" in my name when I noticed that there were names crossed out on the wall. Is this for roll call? Newt, reading my mind again, piped out.

"Dark times," he said. He looked impatient so I quickly wrote my name neatly on the wall.

"Girls and their girly handwriting. What are they? Girls?" Newt mutters. I shoot him a glare. Does this guy know how to differentiate between girls and boys? He noticed my glare and chuckled.

"Sorry" he rolled his eyes. I just sigh and shake my head.

A few minutes later, I was sitting at a small wooden table at the cafeteria. I should be excited. After all, I am eating my first Glader breakfast and the first Frypan breakfast, but I felt weird. I usually eat a bit in the Maze and run. It fells weird to eat a huge breakfast and go try out being a Slicer. Bloody hell. Who came up with these ridiculous names? What's a Med-Jack?

Matter a few more minutes, I am standing in a bloody hut with the keeper Winsten. The hut is blood red inside. I started freaking out. Am I supposed to kill a human? If I do, I hope I get to kill that annoying and cocky Asian guy. His name is what? Mo? Min? Oh I know!Minmo! I hope I can kill Minmo. Or was his name Momin?

The next "chapter" is an author's note


	4. AN

Hi guys! I'm so happy that some of you like the story. I will update as much as possible, but I have school and stuff. I plan on making this a longer story. So yeah. Thanks for reading my story


	5. Chapter 5

After carving my name on the wall, Newt showed me around. Those boys still mutter about me. These people might as well make a newspaper with me being the headline so people don't have to whisper rumors everyday.

I sat down on a hammock. Let's review what happened so far. Number one: I was careless and killed one hell of a big Griever and added the serums to make a total of 39. Then, Mihon (or was it Mimom?) found and brought me here. Number three: these boys don't know about me or my bag. Yet. Number four: I'm living with the boys. Number five: these people decided to bring me in and make me an official member of the Glade. Interesting. I think I just brightened up my sixteen years of life.

All of a sudden, a loud and deep bellow rang out through the Glade. Yikes. My ears are sensitive. I walked blindly towards the growing crowd of boys. They crowed around what they call "The Box." I don't know but whoever made up all these names have a creative mind. Note the sarcasm. I tip- toe and try to look over the crowd of boys.

"Hey," someone whispered in my ear. I turn to see Gally standing there with a small smile on his face. I smile back and step next to him.

_What's going on?_

_"_Alby didn't explain? Well, every month, a new boy comes up in the Box. He becomes the new Greenie," he tells me.

_But why didn't I come through the Box?\_

_"_I don't know. No one knows. Some people find it hard to trust you, since you know. You came in differently. And you're a girl."

_They don't trust me. Oh. Nice to know._

_"_Yeah," Gally smirks, making himself look better than he already is," Come on. I'm not so eager to meet the new Greenie. I have a special spot in the woods. You wanna come?" I smile and follow him.

Like he said, this place is very nice. It was so quiet that I can hear the bugs twittering. Gally sits down on a big rock and pats the space next to him. I sit.

"You know there's a lot of rumors going around about you right?" he asks.

_Well... Obviously. Your friends are really good at keeping secrets._

_"_I don't have friends," he blurts out," They don't like me. I'm the Glade's biggest bully. I don't like them anyways."

_I like you_

"Really?"

_Yeah_

He laughed. "I like you too."

Those were the words that I have always wanted to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that day, I find out that the new Greenie's name is Peter. I didn't care. All I had in mind was that Gally had said that he liked me. I wonder... Does he like me like I like him?

"Hello? Hello? HELLO? ARE YOU IN THERE, DESTINY? SHOULD I CALL CLINT? ARE YOU IN COMA? STOP STARING AT ME! IT'S CREEPY!" I take out my pencil and paper

_What is it, Mihno?_

"Oh good. For the love of my monkey, destiny, don't scare me like that ever again. I thought you died with your eves open and sitting upright. Damn, girl. You sure know how to play dead," he rants.

I only caught one part

_For the love of my monkey? You have a monkey?_

"Oh yeah," Minho takes out a fat and ugly carved wood that he thinks looks like a monkey and holds it out to me," This is Chuck the monkey. Chuck reminds me of Chuck so I named him Chuck. Chuck is able to stop the nightmares at night when I sleep.

_Oh. Okay... I don't see the similarity between Chuck and Chuck._

_"_Well, Chuck iis a monkey and Chuck acts like a monkey. Chuck looks ugly and Chuck is ugly. Chuck looks fat and Chuck is fat. Chuck is an annoying and stupid shuck and Chuck is stupid because he has no brain. I didn't have time to carve the brain. So Chuck is... like Chuck!"

The human Chuck decides to barge in at the wrong time," Who are you calling monkey? Ugly? Stupid? Oh who am I asking. The person in front of me still shucking klunks in his shucking pants everytime I shucking play a prank on you."

Minho, being Minho, decides to make a witty comeback. I adjusted my backpack comfortably and set out towards the Glade, leaving the two to squabble like little assholes.

I decided that it was a great time to start looking for a job. I started off a a Track-Hoe. I spent the day picking tomatoes. Newt was working there too, so he helped me with parts I don't get. Soon, I finished trying out for every job. I tried my best at the Builder's section, hoping to be able to be closer to Gally the whole day.

The Builders threw me a pile of wood and some saws and some nails and a hammer. They told me to do whatever I want. I just have to impress them. Every once in a while, I would look up from my work to see Gally with his arms crossed in front of him, critically looking at every move I'm doing. His unique eyebrows were raised up as he stared. I just hope that he thinks I'd work out as one of him.

"What in the shucking world is that piece of klunk is that supposed to be?" Gally looks confused.

_It's a chair_

"Really?" he looks unconvinced. I just shrug. "I don't think you would work out as a Builder, Destiny," he says gently," I'm sorry." I try to hold my tears in.

_It's okay_

"I'm sorry," he repeats. I smile sadly and stand up. The only job I have left is the one I don't want to do the most:

The Runners.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't want to go back into that hell hole. I barely survived in there and I really don't want to go back to my past life. But I did my best with Minno as he drilled me while talking about Chuck (his monkey) the whole time. Then, the Keepers had the meeting on who would be my keeper. I stood outside the little meeting hut and walked around nervously. Then I chewed on my finger nails. None of these common strategies are helping here.

Finally, after the ten minutes that felt like ten hours, the Keepers invited me into the hut.

"Destiny, the Keeper who we have decided to keep you will step forward when I say so," Alby explains. I gulp visibly, making a few Keepers chuckle.

"Will the Keeper of Destiny please step forward," he says in a clear, loud voice. I look around. Clint didn't step forward. Winston didn't step forward. Zart didn't step forward. Frypan didn't step forward. I caught Gally's eye. He didn't step forward. I turn to the next Keeper. His head was held high in an arrogant manner. His arms were crossed. On his face was an annoying smirk.

Mimoh.

_I don't want to be a Runner._

"Sorry, Des," Alby replies," It was the best you were at."

_But I've been running for a long time. The place sucks. I don't want to go back in there. _

"No," Alby says sternly," The purpose of our Runners is that they find a way out. You've been in the Maze for a long time. It would be a smart choice to make you a Runner, seeing how you are quite familiar to the way of the Maze. You can help us. I'm sorry Destiny. But you have to go back."

I stare at him for a few seconds. Then, I look at the other keepers. None seemed to want to help me. So I did what I did best.

I ran.

I clutched my backpack and I ran into the woods. I ran to Gally and my favorite spot in there. I just sit down and cry.

A few hours later, Gally ran in.

"I thought I might find you here," he smirked. But then his smile dropped," What happened back there? Are you okay?"

I look away.

"Destiny. I can help you. Just tell me. Please. It hurts me seeing you hurt." That sparked my heart a bit. Just a little bit. "Please Des. I can help." I ignore him. I don't want him seeing me hurt. I turn away. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Gally's hand. He walks in front of me and holds me. Then he does something unexpected.

He kisses me.


	8. Chapter 8

It was heavenly. Pure heavenly. It was the best thing that has ever happened in my life. His lips were soft, pressing into mine gently.

Unfortunately, it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Sorry," he muttered. And he left. He left me standing there, confused and frozen. Then my thoughts finally processed through. He kissed me. He actually kissed me.

I stood up and I walked out of the woods.

Gally wouldn't even look at me for the rest of the day. So at dinner, I confronted him.

_Gally, what's wrong?_

"I'm sorry," he said quietly," I shouldn't have kissed you."

_It's okay. I liked it. I like you._

_"_Really? So are we a thing? Because I really like you and I really want you and-"

_Okay_

And I kissed him again. His face split into a bright and big smile. The rest of the Glade didn't see me kiss him. But they saw his giant smile and looked at each other, confused. It's not very often the Gally smiles happily.

_I go into the Maze tomorrow._

"I know. Be careful okay?"

I smile and I leave. I couldn't sleep. All I had in my head is that I'm going back into the Maze. Since no one knows what's in my backpack, I'll restrain from killing any Sti- Grievers. I'll reveal what my pack holds until the time is right.

The next morning, I wake up early.

"Excited?" Minho smirks when he sees me. I shake my head.

_Let's go, Monhi_

He frowns and walks to the entrance of the Maze. I smile smugly and follow him. We waited until all the Runners were ready and I take a deep breath before a hold on to my backpack and run into the Maze.

The day went by quickly and better than I expected. I met Gally at his favorite spot in the woods and sat down next to him. He pecks me sweetly before bombarding me with questions.

"How was it? Did you get hurt? Did you get chased? Did you see a Griever? Did Minho do anything? Did he hurt you? Where is he? Did you kill him? I'd like to see that. Did he do anything to you?"

_No, no. I'm fine. Don't worry about me._

He sighed," Okay. As long as you're alive. Then I'm fine." He grabbed me and picked me up gently and inspected me closely," Yep. You seem fine." I smack him gently on his chest. He sits down and pulls me on his lap. Gally grabs my backpack off and puts it on the floor next to us. I sigh quietly as I lean in. He holds me close. His body is warm and comforting. He kisses me. And says - well, mumbles- what I have always wanted to hear from him.

"I love you, Destiny."


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at him. I loved him too, but I can't seem to say it out loud, so that it has meaning. So I write it down instead.

_I love you too._

The biggest smile I have ever seen in my whole life stretched across Gally's face. I smiled back at him.

"Come on, we have to go. The boys will come looking for us soon." And we left, hand- in- hand, side- by- side.

When we went back to the Glade, there was boys, staring at us and our joined hands. Gally glared. They all turned away and like my first day here, they began whispering. All except for Newt. He was frozen there with his mouth wide open, his eyes were bulging out of the sockets.

"Newt! Close your mouth before some shucking fly flies and klunks on your tongue," Gally bellows out. But Newt didn't seem to hear him, even if Gally's words could be heard by Grievers far away. Then a black dot buzzed out of nowhere. A fly. It landed on Newt's open mouth and drops something. Then, the fly comes out of the mouth weakly and falls down. Dead. Gally laughs. Newt closes his mouth and blanch. The black thing falls out. I walk closer to have a better view of what it is.

"That was gross," Newt yells. Gally laughs harder," The stupid fly dropped klunk on me. Eww." He wiped his tongue. I squint at the black object.

_Guys_

_"_What?" they both say after reading my note.

_That's not fly klunk._

"What?"

_I think that's a baby._

Gally just laughs harder and Newt wipes his mouth harder. I love Gally's laugh. Deep and rich.

Soon, I left and went into the kitchen where Frypan was scrambling around hot pots.

"Oh hi Des. Um... what's up?"

_The sky. Need help?_

"Yeah. Can you..." he looks at me sheepishly.

_Yeah. I have the day off._

"Yes. Can you get three teaspoons of salt. Then get one teaspoon of salt and split it into thirds. Get rid of two of the thirds. Then put both teaspoons of salt into this pot," Frypan explains. I look at him blankly.

_You mean you want me to get three and one third._

"Is that what they say these days? Okay then, get three and uh... one third teaspoons of salt," Frypan scratched his head, completely confused. I just stare at him. Frypan either doesn't know how to do math, or he forgot as he came up the Box. He didn't seem to see that I was really mortified. Frypan smiled and turned back to his pot. He reached for some chopped carrots for his what I believe is soup. I frowned... and smacked the back of his hand before he touched the carrots.

"What?" he glared at me.

_Wash your hands. Please don't tell me one of the ingredients in your food is called "Frypan's dandruff."_

Frypan sighed and moved to rinse his hands. I smirked and stirred the soup for him.


	10. Chapter 10

After helping Frypan with the cooking, I went off to find Gally. I found Gally with his builders. He was shouting. He was sweating. And he was shirtless. SHIRTLESS! I started swooning and staring. I think I was there for five minutes before Minho decided to show up. He looked at me and followed my stare. Then he slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Oh my Chuck!," he screamed. I must say, his scream was not manly. It was high and extremely funny. "My eyes!," Minho continued screaming," My poor eyes. I just say the monkey of the Glade shirtless. Ahhh. The monkey is shirtless. Wait... the monkey of the Glade. The monkey of the Glade. The monkey of the Glade. Maybe I should rename Chuck to Gally. Makes more sense." Minho walked away, mumbling under his breath.

By now, I had already made an entrance to Gally. He smiled and sat down, pulling me with him.

"Why do you always keep this with you," he mumbled and pulled my backpack off. I reached for it and pulled it back. This is precious to me. He just shrugged.

"You know you were drooling, right?"

I gasped and covered my mouth. He laughed.

_Why were you shouting at the guy?_

"I said I wanted him to cut two pieces of wood that is each two feet long. We only have inch rulers here. He didn't know how to cut two feet out of inches."

I just gape at him. Does no one in this place know how to do math? I decided to teach the Keepers math. Of course, I needed to ask Alby for permission. And I did.

_Alby, can you call a Gathering? I want to teach the Keepers how to do math._

He looked at me," Des," he said carefully," I think your brain got klunked up after kissing Gally. I don't think this 'math' exists. Are you okay?"

_It does. Math is part of life. And the Gladers aren't good at it. _

"Okay. Fine. Tomorrow after you run the Maze."

I beamed and hugged him. I opened my pack and put my notebook and pencil away. I skipped off to bed.

Most Gladers have weird dreams at night. I don't. In fact, my dreams are peaceful and happy. Tonight my dreams were of me and Gally. We were in the woods. We were kissing. It felt so real. I had a great time kissing Gally the whole night.

The next morning, Minho and I ran together. We weaved through the Maze. Soon, it was lunch time. Minho sat down and took deep breaths. I took my backpack off. Carrying a bunch of serums wasn't easy. As soon as I put my bag down, Minho scooted over and pulled my backpack towards him.

"What's in here?" My eyes widen and I slapped his hand and decided that it was safer if I carry my pack. I don't know what the boys would think of me if they open my bag and see a lot of serums, something that they need to survive.

Click, click,click.

I froze. Griever. Minho must have heard it to. He stood up quickly. He and I peeked around a corner. Sure enough, an ugly and big spiderish looking thing was standing there. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned.

Run. Minho mouth. And we did. We ran. We got back to the Glade, our eyes giant and breathing hard. That was close.


	11. Chapter 11

I was still alive. That's good. Minho also looked relieved. And it hit me. I still need to teach math. After my heart slowed down and Alby called the Gathering. I sighed and walked into the Keeper's hut. They all looked bored. I gulped. I got out an four apples.

_I have two apples in one hand. I have two apples in my other hand. How many apples do I have in all?_

All the Keepers crowed around my notebook. They looked at each other and looked at the apples and looked at me.

"Two," someone shouted out.

_Why two?_

These people really don't know how to add.

"Because," the guy says," Your hand is too small to fit two apples each."

That's true. I sigh again

_Fine. I have two peanuts in one hand and one in the other hand. How many peanuts do I have now?_

"Zero," Newt says, smartly.

_Why?_

"Because Alby is allergic to peanuts, so you can't have them at all."

I was starting to get frustrated.

_Okay then. I have two nails in one hand and three nails in my other hand. How many nails do I have?_

"Three," Gally says.

_What?_

"Because I'm missing two nails. Thanks, honey. Now we can build that chair Alby wanted." He takes the nails out of my hands.

I'm gonna blow.

_I have two chocolate chips in one hand. I have three in another. How many chocolate chips do I have now?_

"Four,"someone says. I identify him as Minho.

"Because I happen to like chocolate chips. And so I eat one." He takes the chocolate chips out of my hand and eats them one by one.

"Now three."

"Now two."

"Now one."

"Zero!"

"Oops, I think I ate all your chocolate chips, Des. Sorry."

_I give up. Bye people._

Everyone started laughing.

"We were joking, Des. This was Chuck's idea. He planned two weeks after his arrival that he would try being dumb." Everyone laughed again,"Sorry Des."

I snort.

_It's fine. Try this on the new Greenie next month._

"We will. We will." the Keepers chimed in.

At least these people weren't as dumb as they seemed. I smile slightly and grab my notepad and pencil. I put all my things back in my pack and leave the Hut. I guess I should've noticed earlier, these dumb slintheads thought they could trick me by adding wrong. But they don't know that I knew that they knew math since they were adding then subtracting from the sum. Nice try guys.

Suddenly, a scream snapped me out of my thoughts. I started running towards the scream. It came from the Box. But why would someone be in the Box? It hadn't been a month yet. In fact, it has only been a week since the new Greenie came. Then something green caught the edge of my view. Oh, the Greenie is wearing a green shirt? How awkward? But wait, that isn't a green shirt, the Box isn't here, the bell didn't ring, there was no Greenie. Instead in my view was a green vine.

I looked around. No one was around. I guess everyone was sleeping. I looked at the green vine again. Then I went towards the vine, cautiously. As if it would bring a Griever out once I touched it. I touched it and smiled. No Griever. I tugged. The vine was extremely heavy. Maybe there is a Griever. Curiosity caught hold of me and I started pull the vine up. After I pulled the vine up a little bit more, I squinted. In my vision, I could see something mangled and dark red tied at the bottom of the vine. I looked around again. Everyone really was sleeping. I took a deep breath and I yanked hard. The dark red and mangled object fell on the grass next to the Box. I let out a loud strangled gasp. Because the grass was turning red. Because the red wasn't red. It was blood.

I was staring at the half body of Peter.

* * *

**Remember that Peter is the new Greenie?**

**Hi guys! It's me again. Thank you all for reading my story. I don't own anything except for Destiny. Everything else belongs to James Dashner. Anyways, I'm here because I wanted to tell you," If you have the time, please review. I'd like to know what you guys think and what you guys want to happen." I'm really sorry of the lack of updating, but I swear I try. **


	12. Chapter 12

I could feel my eyes widen as I scramble backwards to get away for the horrible scene. I got up and I ran.

The first person I ran to was Gally. I shook him hard.

"What do you want," he snarled, his eyes half closed," Oh hey Des. What's up?"

I pulled out my notepad and pencil, but the only thing I could write was a bundle of scribbles. Screw this. I pulled his sleeve and frantically gestured towards the Box.

"What?"

I just shook my head and pulled him towards the Box. He stumbled after me.

"What is it? I love you and all, but I don't let people pull me out randomly in the mid- Oh, bloody hell!" He gasped," I'm gonna go get Newt, okay. You stay here."

I nod and wipe the tears that I didn't know was even there.

He ran the fastest I have ever seen him run.

"Newt! Newt! Get your shucking, scrawny butt up and out of bed. Newt!" he hollered.

"What? It's the middle of the night, man. I need my rest. What is it? You better have a good reason on waking me up."

By this time, the whole Glade was awake. And by this time, they had all seen Peter. I guess they thought I did it or something because they all started whispering and pointing at me. They whispered louder and louder and I could pick up some words.

"Destiny"

"kill"

"Peter"

"half a person"

"blood"

"knew she was bad news"

"God"

"Who did this?" Alby shouted," Is this a sick joke?"

"Wait," Minho suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to him. "Look. There's a note in his hand."

Gally was closest and picked up the soaked note.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I think there might be a way out this way. If I die, I'm sorry," he read," He did it himself."

Alby frowned,"Builders, you guys make a grave for this dumb slinthead. I'll talk to you guys about this specific grave. Follow me."

"Sorry Des, I gotta go. See you later. Love you," Gally whispered to me. He planted a light kissed on my shocked face.

I only nodded. And he left.

Two days later, near the graves was a glass box that displayed the half-Peter. A sign near it told everyone that this was a warning to those who thought they could leave from the Box.

A week later, Peter was pretty much forgotten from everyone's mind. Except for mine. I keep dreaming about if Peter was Gally. The half body of Gally. The blood that dripped everywhere. After that, I stopped sleeping. I kept myself awake by pinching myself and walking around. Dark bags was starting to show on my face.

"What's wrong Des? Have you been sleeping?" Gally noticed.

I shook my head honestly.

He sighed quietly," What's wrong?"

_Peter. My dreams. Nightmares._

My short non-sentences.

"Sleep Des. You need sleep," Gally tells me gently. He gripped my shoulders,"Please Des. You need to sleep. It's not good for you to not."

I just nod and point at Minho. I had to go. Maze running time.

"Okay. Have fun today," Gally kissed me and pushed me slightly towards the Maze entrance.

I smile and jog towards the forming group of Runners.

In the Maze, Minho could tell that I wasn't sleeping well. Was it that obvious? Apparently it was.

"Come Destiny. It's break." He pulled out a sandwich from his pack and bit down and yawned. "I'm gonna sleep for five minutes. Okay?" He yawned again and without waiting for my response, he left on the train to SleepLand. I sat down and let my back hit the wall.

Less than two minutes of staring at the wall later, I heard a familiar sound. No, it wasn't another runner. No, it wasn't a beetle blade. No, it wasn't a spider. It was a giant spider.

Of course I would know this sound. I've been killing them before.

A griever.

Frantically, I shook Minho. He snored and murmured," Two more minutes."

No, the Griever will get here in two minutes. We have to move. I shook him again.

"What!"

At least he was awake. But whenever he was awake, he was loud. The sound of clicking stopped. I could here the faint sound of the gears in the Griever turning. It knew we were here.

"Griever!" Minho whisper-shouted.

Well, thank you Captain Obvious. As a person who lived around them for two years and was someone who hunted them, I would definitely not know what a Griever is.

That sparked a light bulb in my head. I could kill it.

"Come on Des. Let's go," Minho's eyes were big as they flickered around towards the east.

I had to resist rolling my eyes. The clicking obviously came in from the west. But we ran east. We ran fast, but not fast enough. Minho was half-asleep. He stumbled. The Griever was behind us, soon.

It reached out a claw with liquid dripping off of it.

Behold, ladies and gentlemen, the poison.

The Grievers might act dumb, but they aren't sometimes. It reached towards Minho first, probably being sexist and thinking that I couldn't move faster or wasn't strong enough to hurt it.

Just in time, my dagger moved out and sliced the claw off. It screeched in pain. Hell, it's calling the others. We ran faster. And we came to a dead end. The Griever showed its teeth. I ran towards it.

"What the hell, Des. You crazy?" I heard Minho shrieking behind me. Grabbing on to one of its legs, I hoisted myself off and let my knife sink into its neck. The disgusting creature screeched once and lay still. Dead. I moved towards its stinger and open the small trapdoor. It held one Grief Serum. I turned so that Minho couldn't see me and took it out. I hid it in a pocket in my pants.

Minho had no idea what I was doing.

In fact, I made it so that he couldn't know.

"Let's go Des," we started running again.

"Good job, by the way," Minho smirked,"I'm lucky enough to see Badass Destiny."

But before we could move out of the dead end, another Griever came out.

This doesn't make sense. Why is all the Grievers out in daytime?

And why are all the Grievers sexist?

The new Griever reached out again and moved towards Minho. I could tell that this one was young. It moved extremely fast . The only thing I could do is shield Minho.

Soon, I could feel great pain in my stomach. The pain moved upwards and started spreading. My head spun and I threw my knife, I knew it sunk into the new Griever's neck. The Griever moaned and I could hear the chunk of metal fall.

I passed out. Only one thought ran across my mind.

I was stung.


	13. Chapter 13

I blacked out for a pretty long time. When I woke, I woke to screaming.

"Minho, what the hell, man. You promised to look after her. You, ugh."

Somehow, I knew that was Gally.

"Oh my god. She stung?"

"Someone get Clint. Clint!"

"Not another one."

"Oh geez. This looks bad."

"Of course it's bad. She got stung."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Minho.

"What in bloody hell! Why is there a Grief Serum here," asked Clint. I guess he found the one I just got from the dead, sexist Griever. But unfortunatly, that start a new round of whispers and shouts.

"Grief Serum?"

"Grief Serum?"

"What?"

"Did she steal it?"

No I didn't. But I can't say it outloud.

"But how does she know where we keep the serums?"

"I don't know. Was she snooping?"

"Wait...This isn't a Grief Serum from our stock. We had no more when we used it on the kid half a year ago. This is probably hers," I hear Clint say, confused.

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID SHUCKS DOING? GIVE HER THE SERUM NOW! SHE'S GONNA DIE WITHOUT IT. HURRY UP!" Gally's voice sounds loud. Either he's near me or he is a super loud screamer.

"It's okay Des. You'll be fine. I'm gonna kill the stupid slinthead. Minho had it coming," he whispered to me. That means he's near me.

I feel a needle sticking into my arm before I black out again.

* * *

AN:

Hi guys! This is IMPORTANT, so please READ. Thank you for all the people who had encouraged me to continue writing this. I'm so sorry that I update like twice a month. Sorry for all the grammar, spelling, and punctuation problems. Anyways, I love everyone who loves the story. It isn't really good, I know. This is my second story. My first one sucked so bad. Seriously. The only person who reviewed thought I was eight years old.

Please read and review. Please give me constructive critism or tell me what you think will happen to Destiny. Do you guys want her to say something out loud? If so, tell me who she will first speak to and whether you think she and other person will keep it a secret. Thank you!

PS: Sorry about the super duper short chapter.

* * *

R

E

V

I

E

W


	14. Chapter 14

Ugh. Where am I? I sit up. Ow. That hurt a lot. I hissed quietly. I then carefully brought my foot up and put it down. I brought my other foot down. I take a step. And fall.

**BANG!**

In a second," Destiny! Oh for the love of my monkey! You're awake." Minho said. I wave with a small smile.

"Gally almost killed me. We thought you were gonna die. Oh gosh."

"SHE'S AWAKE, GUYS. SHE'S AWAKE. CLINT." his excited voice rang through my ears. Ouch. He has quite a set of lungs. Before I could wince, about the whole Glade was at the front door of the "hospital."

"Outta my way. Go away. Move aside." I turn towards the sound of the voice. Gally was barking out orders to everyone. Gally. A huge smile split across my face and as if it was a slow motion movie, we ran to each other with our arms open wide. It was going smoothly. Our feet picked up pace and classical music was everywhere. Butterflies was swarming around and we were in a bright, sunny background.

And then I tripped.

Smooth, Des. Smooth. I said in my head.

Luckily, Gally caught me. And we continued our sappy love run.

By hugging each other. He was so big. My arms reached halfway across his torso.

"Oh my god. Don't scare me like that ever again. Don't you dare. Be careful next time. I almost had a heart attack," He sighed into my ear. I don't know how it's possible, but my smile grew wider.

And my arms could suddenly go around him.

"GAH! Open up, Des. He's blue," Newt yelled.

Oops!

I look up. Sure enough, he was turning a slight shade of sky blue. I widdened my eyes and hold both of my hands out in a "sorry" motion.

"It's fine. I'm alive," he croaked. I half-smiled.

"Okay everyone. Back to work," Alby suddenly shouts," That means you Gally. But Des, I need to talk to you."

Newt shrugged and walked toward the main house, probably thinking that he should follow since he is second in command.

Alby eyed Newt. "Alone," he ordered.

Newt just stared a little. Shrugged again and left.

I started panicking. What's wrong? What did I do? I started racking my brain for possible answers.

"Destiny. Look at me," Alby demanded,"I don't like this."

What? What did I do wrong?

"I don't think we are safe with you."

What? What did I do wrong? What made them not trust me? Why aren't they safe? I'm not that big of a threat. What did I do wr-

"You killed a Griever single-handedly. With only a knife. I don't care how you did it and I don't care why. Hell, I didn't even ask Minho because right when he came out of the entrance with you, he only said that you killed one with a knife. You are dangerous. You could kill a Griever easily. You can easily kill us. I didn't ask for a meeting with the Keepers. I'm only doing what I think is right. After all, I was the one in the hellhole the longest. I know," Alby said gravely. I searched his face for any sign of a joke. None.

What did he mean? What is he going to do with me?

He probably saw my shocked, confused face.

"We are banishing you."

* * *

I know I made Alby really, really mean. I'm sorry to the Alby-lovers. It's not like I don't like Alby. It's just that I'm trying to make Alby look protective and wanting the best for the Gladers. Sorry if you get the wrong idea.

Anyways, again... thanks for those who have read and liked the story. Review or IM me about what you liked and what you think should happen. If you don't like the story, review or IM me and tell me what you don't like. Constructive critism!

R

E

V

I

E

W


	15. Chapter 15

Banish me? What?

I patted my pockets. A frown was shown on my face. Where is my pencil and paper?

"Here," Alby thrust my backpack to me," I didn't look through it. I decided that you could kill us if we did."

I wasn't that mean was I?

I took out the pencil and paper and started the confersation.

_Why banish me?_

"You are dangerous."

_No_

"Yes. You killed a Griever."

_But where would I go? Where will I stay?_

He shrugged.

_What about the other people? Do they know?_

"No. They will on the day of the banishment."

_And when's that?_

"Tonight."

_I can't believe you guys. I thought that we would all be friends._

"And you where the one to ruin that. I don't want to ever see your face ever again. Do you understand me? Don't come back. By the way, you will be kept in the Slammer until tonight. At banishment. Anything else?"

_What makes you think I'm dangerous. I have never harmed you before._

Alby was quiet for a few seconds. "I already answered that. You killed a Griever and can easily kill us. Besides, you don't talk. That gives me the suspicions that you would do something and that you were scared that it would slip or you're to guilty to talk. Anything else now?

_What about Gally?_

Alby laughed dryly. He licked his chapped lips. "He'll probably beat the shit outta me. Probably make me klunk all over. But I know that we might be safer without you. Done?"

I could only stare at him. What? Has he gone mad.

"I guess that's it then. Bye Destiny."

Three Gladers that I have never seen before jumped out and wrestled me down. I started crying and trying to escape without hurting anyone. I kicked and punched.

"STOP!" I yelled my first word in two years,"Stop, Alby. I'm not dangero-"

I felt something hard smack the back of my head.

And I fell unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16

I wake up, groggily. I squint my eyes. The sun is too bright. I look up and see sticks. The slammer. I am in the slammer. My head pounded.

Banishment.

I still couldn't believe Alby.

I talked.

I couldn't believe myself.

I don't get it. How could I be dangerous?

I shifted slightly. My back squished against something that I know isn't dirt.

My backpack.

I take out my pencil and pad and flip to a new page.

_Dear Alby,_

_Why? I told you that I wasn't dangerous. I spoke. Doesn't that count as something. I'm confused, Alby. I really thought that we were as close as siblings. Wow. It feels like just yesterday when you and I had fun. Remember math? I can't believe you Alby. I really can't. I have never harmed another Glader. I know that I killed a Griever. I never told any of you. _

_I have been in the Maze since forever. Two years to be exact. All this time I was out there, I was killing Grievers. I killed to survive. I have experience and I only killed it to protect me and Minho. _

_You're welcome._

_Alby, you will regret this one day. _

_Sincerely, Destiny._

I finished the letter for Alby. And I flip to a new page.

_Dear Minho,_

_You probably didn't know about this, huh. I never thought Alby was so harsh. Thanks for everything, man. Ever since you and I went back to the Glade, I have never ever felt so at home. So yeah. Thank you. You were everything from a friend to a brother. I'll miss you._

_Don't kill Alby._

_Sincerely, Destiny_

_PS: I will be back one day. Promise._

_PPS: Don't look for me. You won't find me._

Minho's letter is short. Oh well. New page

_Dear Newt and Chuck, _

_I'm in the Slammer right now and I'm bored to death. So instead of writing a farewell letter to you guys, enjoy the pictures! Just read what I wrote for Minho._

0_0

_Sincerely, Destiny_

On the paper, I doodled a bunch. There was an elephant, a Pooh bear, a nose, and Minho eating a sandwich and some other random stuff. There was even Newt eating Chuck. I don't know. It was random.

New page.

_Dear Gally, _

_I'm sorry. By the time you are reading this, I should be in the Maze. I'll miss you. A lot. But don't worry. I'm not dead. You shouldn't be either. I'll go back one day. _

_Don't kill Alby._

_I love you._

_Love, Destiny._

My shortest letter yet.

A tear slipped out of my eye and drizzled down my cheek. It curved in under my chin and dropped onto Gally's letter. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

Then I rip out all four papers and fold them in half.

I started wailing and crying. I sobbed and screamed.

"Shut up," one of Alby's followers hissed through the walls of the Slammer.

I stopped screaming and started whimpering.

"By the way, it's time," the guy whispered. I was grabbed out of the Slammer. Another guy tossed me my backpack.

"Wait," I blubbered,"Please give this to Alby. This one for Minho. This one for Newt and Chuck. And this one for G-G-Gally."

"Okay, let's go."

I was dragged away with my backpack in my hands.


	17. Chapter 17

Alby POV

She spoke.

I looked out the window. Sundown. Time for the banishment.

"Everyone," I yelled once I was out of my room," Please gather for a banishment."

"Banishment?" Everyone was confused.

Then they see Destiny with her backpack. Dirt and blood from her scratches being dragged out.

"What the hell! What is this?" Minho yells.

I ignore him,"Get the banishment ready. "

"WHAT THE HELL ALBY! WHAT IS GOING ON?" A voice thunders.

Gally

Of course.

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Destiny whimpers.

"What?" I snap.

"Don't"

"Why not? We already talked about this."

"Fine. I'll walk through myself."

I stare at her. She will willingly walk into the Maze?

"I will," Destiny replies, reading my mind.

I nod.

The doors are closing.

Destiny looks at the doors and looks at me.

"Go on," I say gruffly and softly.

She runs into the Maze and disappears.

Good-bye Destiny.


	18. Chapter 18

I ran into the Maze as the doors slam shut behind me. I feel tears threatening to spill. I wipe them away. At least I have my pack. I could go back to my old life style.

But first, I can't stay in one place. The Grievers can find me, so I run to my secret hideout.

My hideout really is secret. No one, expecially the Creaters and Grievers, know where it is. Not Gally, not Minho, not Ben, not even Alby.

Soon, I reach my hideout. I brush away the dangling vines. Ahh...there it is. I climb into the small opening after opening the small door. I shut the door. The place has changed a little. A bit more webs. A small patch of grass. My hideout is narrow, but it is long. It's fat enough so that I could walk through it. Every place where there is a bunch of vines outside, there would be a window (with no glass) that opens from the inside. That is how I knew there were boys. I peeked through the small window.

My arms are sore. I turned so that I'm facing the wall and stretched my arms out. Better. Like I said, my hideout is long and narrow. It is also super tall. That's right: my hideout is within the walls of the Maze. My theory is that when the Creators built this maze, they ran out of materials and so they had to make the walls narrow. I don't mind.

I look out one of the small windows. Its nighttime. No wonder I feel so tired. I lay down, but I can't fall asleep.

It still haunts me.

I spoke.

Aloud.

To Alby.

I shouldn't have.

Gally.

I remember how I loved Gally. How we first met. How Minho introduced Gally to me. Our experiences together.

It haunts me.


	19. Chapter 19

It's been such a long time.

I've scoured all over inside the walls of the maze. I've been close enough to hear the Greenie bell.

_Flashback: I peeked through a small crack in the wall. I could hear laughter. _

_"We've got ourselves a Runner!" someone yells. A scrawny boy; the Greenie, runs towards the entrance of the Maze. He crashes into someone and was stopped. _

_Minho._

_I smile a little as I remember how this is how I came to the Glade._

_I learned that the Greenie's name was Thomas._

_I heard, faintly, Gally's voice._

_"It's Captain Gally to you."_

_He's so bitter. _

_A few days later, as I was taking a nap, the bell rang again. I woke up right away._

_That's not right. It hasn't been a month yet. _

_"It's a girl!"_

_A girl._

_Perhaps my replacement. _

_Teresa was her name._

_This girl was badass._

_"IF YOU THROW ANOTHER ROCK I SWEAR I WIL-"_

_That sounds exactly like Gally._

_I feel that this girl and I will be great friends._

_I watched as Thomas and Teresa fall in love. I watch how Gally became suspicious of them. I watch how Alby didn't kill this girl. This is completely unfair._

_Flashback end_

I've been in the inside of the maze walls for a long time now. Never have I gone out except for cutting out some vines for my famous vine soup. Today, I go to the inner walls of the Maze.

"A dead Griever?" I hear someone say in disbelief.

What? I'm 100% sure that I didn't kill any Grievers and Grievers don't age and die like us. Weird...

"We should go check it out."

I guess I'll be following.

The Griever isn't dead, and Alby was too close. He was stung. The walls are closing soon. It makes my heart ache as I watch my old friend, Minho, struggle to pull Alby back to the Glade. I follow along and worry.

They're almost there.

And the doors start to close.

I could hear the other Gladers yell encouragement to Minho.

Alas, Alby was too fat.

Too heavy.

They couldn't make it out of the Maze.

But Thomas made it into the Maze

Stupid boy.

"You're dead. No one survives a night in the Maze," says Minho.

I survived.

Several nights, too.

"What should we do."

"We don't have a serum. Alby might change."

"Shit."

Even if Alby was cruel to me, I did what I did to help my friends.

I don't know what I regret most: going into the Glade, killing that Griever, or revealing myself to Thomas, Minho, and unconscious Alby.

I revealed myself.

Appearing out of thin air.


	20. Chapter 20

Thomas POV

"Shit." I cursed.

We might die.

I looked at Alby and sighed. I looked up and saw something move behind Minho. I move my head to the side a bit to see. I squint. It was really dark.

"Minho," I said slowly," Is it possible for Grievers to move quietly."

Minho snorted,"Sure, maybe on the day Destiny comes back."

I've heard stories about Destiny. Apparently, she was Gally's girlfriend until Alby threw her into the Maze because he was scared of her. She killed Grievers.

"On the day Destiny comes back?" I ask,"What if she does?"

"She did," a soft voice rang out.

A girl steps out of the shadows.

Minho turns around with hand raised, prepared to strike.

His eyes widened.

His mouth flew open.

His hand dropped to the side.

His feet moved towards the girl.

"Destiny. You're back," he whispers.

"I'm back," the girl says.


	21. Chapter 21

Destiny POV

Minho's mouth flew wide open.

"Destiny," he whispered. Suddenly, he lept toward me with open arms.

"Destiny," he cries again. He hugs me so tight. We shed so much tears. A close-friend reunion.

"Hey Minho," I say quietly.

"They'll be so happy to see you. Come on, Des. Let's go."

"Um...sorry to interrupt, but we've only ran a quarter of what we should've run today, so I think we're all gonna have to run together and quickly," Thomas cut in.

"Yes," I said, "You should go run the section."

"But Des, you could come back with me. See Gally and Newt. Don't you want that?" Minho looked upset.

I flinched.

"But Alby..."

"I'll talk to him. You never did anything wrong. Why should you get punished? Come on, Des. Everyone misses you. Come back home. Please Des," Minho was practically dragging me down the narrow path of the Maze.

"Tommy," Minho says all of a sudden.

"Yeah? That's my name," Thomas perks up after hearing his name.

"I've noticed that you've been eating more and more everyday."

"Yeah, well, Frypan's cooking is awesome."

"You're also getting fatter."

"What?"

"So today, do you mind getting rid of all those calories by running the rest without me?"

"Sure..."

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Yeah. You do."

"See you later," Minho smiles, but Thomas was already gone.

Then Minho turns to me.

"Just one glance at the Glade, then. No one has to see you, but why don't you go take a look at everyone?" Minho suggests.

I think it through. It's actually a good idea. I could creep through the entrance of the Maze at night and then scale the walls into the bunch of trees. I could see Gally from there.

"Okay, let's do this."


	22. Chapter 22

Minho arrives at the Glade first. He walks out like nothing happened and goes towards the kitchen. I watch him go. Suddenly, he turns around and gives me a quick thumbs up. That's my signal. The coast is clear.

I creep out of the Maze walls and sprint into the big bunch of trees. I climb the thee closest to the Maze walls and look down from there. I gave Minho a small smile and waves. He smiles and waves back at me, then he leaves.

Soon, the Gladers start waking up and going to work. I see Chuck rubbing his eyes and letting out a giant yawn. I see Newt stumble a little while he walked. There's Frypan yelling at Minho to only take one sausage. I guess the sausages were running low. Then Gally walks out. As always, he looks grumpy.

"Get to work, you losers," he shouts at the other Builders.

Oh Gally.

I miss him so much and he's so close. I want to just reach out and give him a huge kiss. However, that's not possible. I stare at him dreamily. He and his Builders walk closer and closer. I stare at him more. Soon, all of them were under the tree that I was on.

"Hmm..." Gally looks at the tree.

I stare.

"This one," Gally tells his Builders.

I stare.

"This one has good wood."

I stare.

"We could make the chair that Alby wants with this one."

I stare.

"You, you, you, you, you, and you."

I stare.

"Cut it down."

I stare.

"I'll supervise. The rest of you go finish that door we were working on yesterday."

I stare.

Wait...

Cut down the tree? The tree I'm on right now? THIS TREE? I squeaked a little as the tree began to tilt to the side. I frown and think of ways to go without getting noticed. The tree tilts more.

I look forward. There was Minho pointing towards the Maze wall.

"Jump!" he mouths.

I look to the sides and jumps. I mouth a quick thank you before scaling down the wall.

"What are you pointing at?" Gally grumbles to Minho.

"Oh nothing...I was doing...my morning stretch!" Minho said nervously.

"Morning stretch?" Newt goes over, "That's a load of crap and you know it."

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Maze?" Chuck asks as he carries a load of dirty clothes to the small river.

"Yeah that's right," everyone realizes.

"Um...I overslept?" Minho says.

I run before I could hear more.

So close, so so close.

I never did it though.

Hi everyone!

I'm really really really really sorry for not updating for a long time. School just started and ugh...the homework...there's so much! Anyways, I hope you liked this little "reunion" chapter! I promise I'll keep trying to update. As to those who don't like the story: To be truthful, I don't think this is the best work I have ever did, and I'm sorry if I disappoint you.

Ciao now!


	23. Chapter 23

Many days have passed. Me sitting here with nothing to do. Then again, I have visited the guild a few times. I should visit again today. I haven't done so in a few weeks. I sigh and move out of my cramped hideout. I stretch and shield my eyes from the bright light. Let's see... It's been two weeks... Which means I need to go west to get out. I take my backpack and start jogging

When I arrive near the entrance of the Maze, I move along the walls to find my secret doorway. Ah ha! I open the door and wince when it creaked a little. I slipped into the walls and close my door. I move along the walls until I find one of the windows and open it.

It isn't the window so that I could see the Glade. Instead, I find myself looking at the graves. Huh. Ben's dead? I was about to move to a different window when another grave catches my eye.

My grave.

Of course the people would think that I was dead. I was banished for the Creator's sake. But seeing the grave reminded me of everyone that I left behind. Maybe I should go back one day. I close my window so tears wouldn't spill over from seeing my grave for so long.

But my tears pour anyways.

So I sit down and cry.

I probably cried for a long time. So long that I fell asleep. I wake up with tear stains crusted on my cheeks. I rubbed it away and opened my window again. Avoiding my grave, I observe the sky. Hm... Around 8 o'clock ish. Time to go.

I run back to the middle of the Maze and back into the center of my hideout where there is more room. And I drift off. Back to sleep I go.

The next day, I wake up to loud voices. Quietly, I listen.

"That stupid shank! Why would he inject himself with the poison?"

"Now what should we do? We don't have anymore serum to inject Thomas with! We wasted the last one on Ben."

Wait...Facts I just collected: Thomas injected himself with a Griever's tail and the Gladers don't have extra serum. Which means he'd go crazy and die.

Thomas...The one guy who kept the secret of mine and Minho's reunion. The guy who fell in love with the new girl (I know this from watching the Glade). The one who apparently is so close to finding the way out.

I also happen to have extra serums.

I make my decision.


	24. Chapter 24

I ran.

I ran.

I ran.

Fast.

Faster.

Even faster.

As fast as possiblle.

And I reach the Glade, where everyone was in panic mode.

"What do we do?"

"Dumbass shank."

"What a fucker."

"Ugh."

"Someone save him! Please!"

Must be the new girl.

"We can't do anything about the stupid guy who injected himself without checking whether we have a serum or not."

Damn right!

My heart beats.

It beats fast.

Faster.

Even faster.

And I step into the Glade.

No one sees me, for I am in the back of everyone and all I see are heads and butts. I step on my tippy toes and I could see Newt and Alby at the front with Minho and the girl. I grip my backpack tighter and I tap the nearest person's shoulder. He turns around and gasps.

Everyone turns to me and slowly, the move to the sides, giving me room to walk.

I gulp and I walk forward.

Minho is smirking.

Alby and Newt looks shocked.

The girl is confused.

And stupid Thomas is withering on the floor in pain. He screams. Loudly. I wince and I consider turning back and running.

But I don't and I keep walking. When I reach them, I put my hands up in a "surrender" symbol.

"I have extra serums," I tell Alby quietly.

He finally closes his mouth.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard about Thomas," I put my pack down and open it, "I decided to come help a little."

I take out a serum and close my pack. Pulling it protectively in front of me and I gulp more. With a shaking hand I give the serum to Alby.

As soon as the serum touches his hand, he gets to work.

Clint moves up and he quickly takes the serum from Alby and jabs it into Thomas's stomach. Thomas's screams subdued. Good. It's working.

So I turn and run back into the Maze. I move into my hideout before the Runners can catch up to me. I breathe in a sigh of relief.

Done

* * *

**Hi again!**

**Um... I changed my username... yeah...**

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but yeah... here you go!**

**I don't own anything.**


	25. Chapter 25

Gally POV

My mouth opened in shock. Oh my motherfucking god! Destiny!

"I have extra serums," she tells Alby quietly. HA HA! That's my girl!

She gives Alby a serum. As soon as Alby got the serum, I could see emotions flashing in his eyes. Regret. Hope.

Then she turns and runs.

She's running.

"No wait," I call, "Des! Wait!"

But she doesn't. Not even a second.

"No wait!" I hear, "Destiny! Wait!"

That isn't me.

It's Alby. He was sprinting faster than any Runner can run.

"I'm sorry, wait!"

She is fast thought. Too fast.

Someone laughs. I whip my head around to look him in the eye. The Greenie, Matthew, laughed again. "No wait! No wait!" he mimics in a sassy voice, "We need more serums. Gimme gimme."

I stomp up to him and grab the front of his shirt before lifting him up above the ground.

"Say that again. I dare you," I growl. He starts shaking in fear. Alby comes over and looks at him before telling him to, "Fuck off. I'll kill you."

I drop him and turn to go into my cabin.

"Hey," Minho says quietly, "You okay?"

"No. Of course I'm not okay," I yell back at him.

I run a hand through my hair before opening the door and slamming it behind me. When I'm sure that the door is closed, I cry.

I cry.

I cry.

I cry.

The next day, I'm in foul mood. Today is also the day that Thomas wakes up and starts rambling about the escape.

"There is a big Griever entrance and exit over the Cliff. We could jump into it and get outta here!" he says happily.

"Look here, buddy," I start, "There is no way we will ever get out of here. If the Creators sent us here in the first place, why the hell will they give us an obvious way out. Stop joking around."

"Yes, I saw the Griever hole too. We can all go there and get out!" Minho says, totally ignoring me. I glare at him.

"HE WAS THE ONE WHO SENT US HERE FIRST. THOMAS IS ONE OF THEM!" I shout. Thomas looks guilty for a millisecond before launching back to what he was saying.

"SCREW THIS!" I yell.

"Gally?" Alby asks, "What are you screamin' about?"

"NOT ONE OF YOU IS LISTENING ME. SCREW ALL OF YOU!" I left.

As soon as I stepped out the door, I hear panicked screaming. I grab the closest person to me and ask him what was going on. He gave me a look full of fear before pointing at the Maze doors.

I look at the door.

I see.

The door hasn't closed.

Which means that the Grievers can come eat us now.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys! How's life? Anyways, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been updating recently, so I came home and thought, "Hey why not?" So yeah...**

* * *

Destiny POV

This is me walking down the halls of the Maze, whistling a tune that I had already forgotten the name of. Very causal, you know. All of a sudden, I hear screaming in the distance. Without thinking, I turned and starting sprinting towards the direction where the screaming came from. I follow the noise and I stop...

Where?

In the Glade. Quickly, I ducked under the vines and hid inside the walls.

I listen.

"We have to run! The Grievers will get us. Don't you see? We're all dead. Dead!" someone yelled. Huh?

"Calm down," I hear Alby shout, "Do not panic. Everyone start running in there," I don't know where he pointed, "Now! Let's go!"

What is going on? I open my window. Everyone is in a state of panic. Something is obviously wrong, but my brain isn't functioning. I still have the tune stuck in my head. I slap myself lightly.

Shit.

The walls haven't closed yet. No wonder the boys are panicking.

Thump.

Thump.

Whirl.

No.

The Grievers are coming.

"Hide!" I heard Alby yell at those in view.

Then, the sceaming turned louder as the Griever moved into the Glade. I cover my mouth. Three words: It. Was. Gruesome. The disgusting creatures crawled into the middle of the camp. A Griever is kind of like a hawk or a falcon.

Once it sets its eyes on prey, it won't let go.

Blood spurted everywhere.

Grievers were ripping through bodies. They dismembered the boys one by one. I knew a few more people were holding their breath, most likely fearing for their lives, hiding inside the Gathering Hut.

By now, the Grievers had ripped bodies, stabbed people, gutted those who I have known for a long time. Three more words: Extremely. Extremely. Horrendous. I can't even tell who is who. All I see are blood covered bodies. It was literally screaming bloody murder.

I had to look away.

These sights aren't something that a woman should see.

All I hoped was that my friends were safe.

Thomas.

Minho.

Newt.

Gally.

All of them.

The screaming had stopped. All I could hear were the whirling of the gears and the thumping of the feet. Suddenly, complete silence.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and let my hands to my sides again.

A loud crunch.


	27. Chapter 27

I gasped loudly.

Now what?

I took a peek through the window again. A Griever. With its claw stuck through the window of the Gathering Hut.

No.

A scream pierced the night. The scream's owner grew louder as the Griever crawled back into the Maze with him. As a "Griever Hunter," I know myself that Grievers aren't dumb. In fact, they are quite smart.

That isn't a good thing. Because now, all the other Grievers know where to look for more people. Another Griever moved towards the hut. Reaches a claw in and tugs.

It looks as though it is stuck. The Griever's leg was in the hole in the window. It tugs, but it's arm isn't coming out.

"Don't let them take me!," Another scream rang out, "Please! Help!" The guy sobbed. I guess the remaining Gladers now know to not let go.

Also unfortunately for them, Grievers are strong. As expected from something made of metal. So the boy gets ripped out of his hiding place anyways. The Griever waved the boy in the sky.

"No!" the boy yelled.

I looked at the boy closely. I wanted to run to him. Kill the fucking Griever and save his life. I willed my legs to move. I pleaded my arms to activate. I stayed frozen in place. My body must hate this guy. I mean, all he did was ruin my time with the Gladers and cast me out.

Alby was currently the victim of the Griever. He was screaming his head off. No one could do anything.

Alby was gone. The Griever had left.

Another Griever pulled someone else away from inside the barricade. No. No. No no no no no no no. A million times no. Why? There goes Gally as well. I choked back a scream as the Griever disappeared. No...

The rest of the Grievers decided that they had enough bloodshed and all of them retreated back into the maze. Knowing that it was safe, I ran out the Maze walls and headed towards the entrance.

I let out the loudest gasp that I have ever let out. It really was sick. I stared at the mess and at the really sad remainder of the event that had just happened.

I hadn't noticed the rest of the safe Gladers filing out the Gathering hut. Immediently, I was reminded of what happened to Gally.

And I broke down.


	28. Chapter 28

Destiny POV

My life was officially ruined. He is gone. He is really gone. I fall into a kneel. I start screaming, crying. Minho was the first to come to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I cry into my friend's shoulder.

He is gone.

I can't take it.

I

Must

Kill.

Someone

Must

Pay.

They took everything that I had. And it's all gone.

I push Minho away and I scream louder than before, tearing at my hair, trying to yell away my pain. I regret. I regret how I hadn't run away from Minho the first time we met. I regret how I came into this Glade in the first place. I regret killing that Griever in front of people that day. I regret letting myself get banished. I regret not spending more time with Gally. I regret not staying when I gave Alby one of my serums. I regret not revealing myself and saving Gally.

I regret falling in love in the first place. WICKED had taken everything away from me. They took away my home, my family, my life. My Gally. Now I know, now I learn. That nothing I love will stay. They will all be taken away from me. All the things I love will never stay. They will all go. He is gone. Life is not fair and it will never work in my favor. He is actually gone.

Sadness

Loneliness

Regret

Pain

Anger

Fear

Worry

Helplessness

Frustration

Guilt

Despair

Everything I love will go and vanish into thin air. My heart breaks in two. Not two. A million pieces. Little tiny pieces that I can't put back together.

I stand up.

I will take revenge. WICKED will pay. I will make sure to tear out all their throats. Drown them in their own blood. They will feel what I feel.

I clench my hand into a fist. My nails dig into skin.

"They just took your home. Your family. I want revenge. I will get revenge. They will pay for what they have done. I will kill them all. I will make sure that WICKED gets what they deserve," I look at the Gladers with fire in my eyes and tears staining my cheeks, "Are you with me?"

We are off. We are leaving the Glade and we will make WICKED pay.

I'll make sure of that for taking my love and life away.


	29. Chapter 29

Hi! I have a question for you guys: is this story even being followed anymore? I don't even know if there are people who like this story. Is it because of my lack of updating? I'm thinking about ditching this story, but I guess the readers are the judge for that. Please tell me what you think and give me some feedback. Thanks!

* * *

Destiny POV

I spun a dagger in my hand and stare at the boy who suggested a offending suggestion (to me at least) in a threatening manner. "No!" I shout, "We leave now. I'm not waiting until night. Don't you get it? If we want revenge, we will do it today. Right now!"

Newt looked at me. "Fine. Let's do what she says." Everyone grumbles, but they will do what Newt says, after all, he is the guy who will be in charge now after... what happened. All the remaining Gladers scrambled around looking for weapons that they could find.

Newt turns to the Gladers with a sad expression on his face, "You know," he says quietly, "You should get some rest. You haven't been looking so good recently. Probably because you've been stressed. Over planning to get out and everything," actually it's because of the loss of Gally. He continues, "I can handle this. We'll scream if something happens."

"No," I growl back, "I know what I'm doing. You will all be doing it my way. This is mostly my revenge," I raise my voice so that everyone can hear me, "Do you guys hear me? I will be your leader now. You will be listening to me. This is my revenge and I plan to have it, so if you dare to screw this up," I narrow my eyes, "You will be sorry!"

Everyone just looks at me with wide eyes before turning away. One boy, however...

"I disagree," he said plainly.

"What?" my voice comes out as a quiet snarl.

"I-I-I mean that it's not just your revenge. WICKED just ruined our home. All of us wants revenge. You aren't the only one. But, " his voice gets stronger and developed a slight malice, "You aren't our leader. You are basically the one who didn't help us and did this. You were watching the entire time, right? That's why you were there when we came out to the clearing. Yet you didn't save Alby. You didn't even save Gally," he laughed and squinted his eyes at me, "Do you even love him? You knew that he was being taken and you didn't try. Afraid to break a nail? You failed him, Destiny."

I felt blood rush up to my face and my eyes narrowed. _Don't hurt him, Des. He's only trying to provoke you. Hurting him would only mean losing a warrior to get revenge. Calm..._

He continued, "I propose that we have Newt be our leader, after all he has experience and he helps us when necessary. Unlike you who just stood there. You just stood there. Now you want to lead us? You," I threw one of my daggers. He didn't even see it. "You aren't fit to be the leade-" Dead.

I can feel my mouth lift in a small smirk and I laughed as I watched the blood leak out of the open wound and puddle on the bloodstained grass. I threw my head back and cackled hard as I looked as the boy's suprised face, knowing that my aim hit him so that he won't be getting up again. I looked to the rest of the Gladers who were standing there with their mouths open wide. I pressed down the memory of the fly's baby being dropped into my friend's mouth.

"Don't defy me, you hear me? I am your leader now and you will accept this fact. Or else, you'll end up like that," I point at the boy's body.

I walked away to start planning our escape.

The sad thing is...

I never knew the boy's name and I killed him. Just like that.


	30. Chapter 30

Destiny POV

There has been this pounding in my head ever since I killed the boy. My head would hurt and it would stop. Then it starts all over again. I don't know what is happening to me. They say that my eyes have gotten darker and that I have gotten bitchier. I don't know what is happening...

Today's the day that we will be set free. Today is the day we will leave this Maze. And I'm prepared for this. I'm ready and my blood veins are rushing with adrenaline. This is what I have been preparing for.

After all the people are gathered, we run into the Maze. Most these people know how to kill now. Where the Griever's most vital place is. They know all the basics. If they mess this up...

We encounter our first Griever. I can tell that this one is old. It is sluggish and the slime on it's body is slightly browner than the other ones. We go in for the kill. At least I do. The rest of the people just stand by, watching me and learning how to do this work. I stab the Griever and it moans before falling. Bowing down to me. I smirk.

Newt POV

She's gotten dark. Her use-to-be-soft brown eyes had turned black. Black for vengeance and anger. She use to be one of those girls that would smile no matter what. Now that Gally's gone. She became a completely different person. I don't object to being pushed down from the leader position, but I'm not sure if Des can do this. Sure she's smart, but she is impatient. Snappy. A whole new level of bitch. She has fallen to the dark side. She has become insane. She is raving for blood. Where is the Destiny that we all know and love?

Destiny POV

"Let's go," I say. All of us advance forward.

"Um...," a small voice speaks out in the crowd, "I'm not sure if this is a good idea."

"Are you having second thoughts?" I ask, my voice laced with venom.

"Wouldn't it be better if we just wait until in the Glade until the doors close? I'm sure it will close, right?"

So naive.

"They won't. Now move your ass and stop holding the rest of use back," I stare at him. There's the pounding in my head again. It might have been a headache, but it was different. My mind was being taken over.

"But I really don't think tha-" He's gone before I could think about what I have just done. The boy's body thumps onto the ground hard, a dagger stuck in his heart. I know it was me, but that thought didn't go through my head.

"Anyone else scared?" I say to the crowd. My voice is hard and my head stops pounding. I know it will be back. "Let's move on."


	31. Chapter 31

I'm about to give up on this story...

* * *

Destiny POV

"Let's go, hurry up," I yell at those lagging behind. We've been in the Maze for an hour now, I guess, "How much further?" I snap at Thomas.

"Almost there. The Griever hole is just a few more steps at the Cliff. See this mark?" he points at several cut ivy vines, "Minho and I cut it so that we know if we're near -"

"Just move your ass," I glare at Thomas. I feel satisfaction when he shuts up.

Finally we reach the Cliff. I feel a smirk slide onto my face. Finally. They will pay. I will make them pay. I feel a laugh bubbling in more throat.

I let it out.

My dark laughter rings through the night sky.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha," I laugh, feeling the insanity course through my body.

Payback is a bitch, WICKED. I'll get you back for putting me through all this shit. You will pay. You will pay 20, no 1000 times over. I will torture you all. I will let you wither to your death.

I chuckle once more before bunching my leg muscles.

"Wait, Destiny. You need to," I don't hear the rest of the warning.

And I jump.

And I fall.

And I realize that the door isn't open.

Of course I can't get through. I realize that I will fall to my death. I realize that I won't get my revenge. My sweet, sweet revenge. The one thing I want to most. Gone. This is it. I feel the wind as I drop from cliff. I reach out and desperately grab onto a loose branch on the side of the cliff.

"Noooooo," I scream, "Minho, Newt. I need my revenge. Get me up. Someone."

But no one comes.

Even though I'm pretty sure that they heard me.

"One of you, get me up. I need to make WICKED pay. They have to pay. Get me up." I continue screaming.

The branch tilts a little. I scramble to hold on.

My biceps are on fire. I can't let go. I will have my revenge. I have to make them pay.

One of my hands slip off. I can't get it back on.

The branch twitches. I know that it's almost loose.

"Help me," I wail, "I'm slipping. I demand that one of you get me back. One of you, please!"

"No," I whisper, "No, no, no, " my voice gets louder, higher. "Noo," I scream.

And I slip.

The branch falls with me.

It's the end.

But I need my revenge. I need revenge.

I hit the bottom. It's all in slow motion.

My spine shatters. I could feel the joints detach. Both my arms break as it lands onto the floor. My ankles were bent weirdly. The blinding-hot pain shoots through my body. I scream. Then my head hits the ground. I feel my skull crack into little pieces. I could feel it all. Blackness creeps into my vision.

No.

I need revenge. I need to make my kill. I need that blood in my hands.

I feel my mouth forming another scream of pain.

Wait... why did I need revenge again?

I forgot.

The blackness covers my view completely.

And I rest.


	32. Chapter 32

Before I start with the author's note that most people don't even read...

I do NOT own the Maze Runner.

* * *

So people...

A good... how long now? I'm done with the not-so-good-story.

I really hope you guys took the time to try finishing it. I'm thankful to those who actually read it. Thank you for giving my crappy fanfiction a try.

Anyways...

Yes. I did kill off Destiny, only because I feel that you guys are getting bored of it and I wanted to end it, so I thought, "Hey, why not make Destiny go insane and kill her off later? How exciting!"

So there you go people.

Finally... I'm free :)

But please still read and review. I'd appreciate it. When I'm done with my long, long break, I plan on writing more for Twilight. Even if it'd also me bad...

So yeah...

I apologize for the long waits, bad writing skills, and stuff.

Bye guys


End file.
